


Querido Diario

by GiuliawiththeJ



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid POV, Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliawiththeJ/pseuds/GiuliawiththeJ
Summary: Paula receives a secret diary for her 8th birthday and tells us the heist from her point of view.This work contains pictures, so I suggest you read it on your computer as the mobile version tends to be a little messy.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 33
Kudos: 42





	1. October 21, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little experiment I made a few weeks ago. At first, I wasn't sure about posting it because it looks a bit silly, but here it is. :)
> 
> Thank you Loreak for your feedback on this work and your precious help <3  
> Also, a big thank you to thegirloverseas, who helped me find out the exact day the heist started. If it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't have a name lol
> 
> Update: I don't know what happened, but I just realized the drawings had disappeared from the last time I posted. I was able to upload them again and you should be able to see them now. If not, please let me know and I'll fix it :)

Querido Diario, 

  
It is so nice to meet you! I am sooooo ~~exited~~ excited because I never had a secret diary before. I think I should start introducing myself because my Abu says it is a nice thing to do when you meet someone for the first time. So this is me:

I live in a big house in Madrid with my mom and my Abuela. I am in 3rd grade and I like school because I have lots of friends there, but I don't like history classes. I love science and my teacher says I am very good at it. I might be a scientist when I grow up. I like to play barbie dolls and stuffed animals hospital, to jump the rope (I can jump 108 times in a row) and make ~~beard~~ beads necklaces and bracelets, my favorite animals are cats and unicorns, and my favorite color is purple. And the best part is: tomorrow is my birthday!  
I am turning 8, which means I am not a little kid anymore. There will be a big party at my house with all of my friends, a clown, a pony named Peanut, lots of ~~balons~~ balloons, and ice cream. Oh, and a rainbow cake. Juana will be so jealous! She is in my grade, and I don't like her because she is a dummy and a tattletale, but mi mamà said it wasn't polite not to invite her. She also says I should not say dummy, but if I say it in my head it ~~don't~~ doesn't count, does it? I hope to get tons of presents, and the new barbie dream house I asked for.

I am really excited, but also really sad because daddy won't come to my party. That's why he mailed you to me today as an early birthday present. Mom says he could not come here himself because a ~~juge~~ judge said so, but I do not believe her. I think she is the one who doesn't want me to see him because she is mad at him. My mom and dad are not like the other parents, they don't like each other anymore. One night I heard them fighting and yelling and saying a lot of bad words that I am not allowed to repeat. I think mamà was crying, and it made me cry too, but they don't know I heard them.

I wonder why they are so mad at each other. I really don't understand ~~this~~ these grown-up things. Why can't they just say sorry to each other and be my mommy and daddy again? That's what my teacher makes my friends and me do when we fight at school.

  
Abuela and I had to make the decorations for my party all by ~~ourselfs~~ ourselves because mom went to catch some bad guys again. She is working all the time since daddy left, and I don't like it because she never plays with me. She doesn't care to spend time with me anymore. I really miss it when daddy lived with us. I asked mamà why she doesn't like him anymore, but she won't tell me: she says I am too young to understand. Well, tomorrow I will be older, maybe she will tell me!


	2. October 22, 2017

Querido Diario,

  
A lot of things happened today.  
I had sooo much fun at the party, and I got A LOT of presents. My favorite ones are the barbie dream house I got from mamà (I already played with it and I LOVE IT), the nice dress and earrings from my Abu, the ~~austronot~~ astronaut barbie doll, the set of colored pencils and paint, my new pink camera, and the super cool science kit I got from Leo. He is in my class, and he is always very nice to me and lets me borrow his markers. I think he has a crush on me. I also got the first Harry Potter book, but I will wait and read it when I am 9 because it looks a bit scary. I like all of my presents, except for a pair of socks I got from a weird kid who lives in my ~~neiborhood~~ neighborhood. They are really ugly, but I didn't tell him because it's not polite.

I was so happy until mom had to leave for work, and Juana made fun of me in front of everybody. She said that not even my parents like me, and that mi mamà is a liar and has a ~~delu~~ ~~diselusionel~~ delusional ~~dsordr~~ disorder. I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound nice. She said she heard it from her mom. I was SO mad at her! So I told her my mom is the best policewoman in all of Spain and that hers is just jealous. Plus, she was just upset about being ~~caut~~ caught playing with a bullet she took from my mom's room. How can you be such a dummy to play with bullets?!   
And you had to see her face when my dad came to pick me up after the party!

He made me a surprise and took me to the theme park. I had so much fun! The theme park is one of favorite places in the whole world because it has got hundreds of rides and candy stands, and since today it's my birthday, I even got to skip all of the lines! I was so excited because I'm finally tall ~~enof~~ enough to do some of the big scary rides, but I think next time I will not eat a donut before riding the dragon rollercoaster. That was very poor ~~jugmen~~ judgment. Also, my dad won a teddy bear for me at the shooting game. I named him Pablo.

As I told you yesterday, mom doesn't like me to see dad, so she was really mad at him when we got home. I heard them fighting while Abu and I were going upstairs to show Pablo my room, and I got really scared when mom said she wanted to arrest dad. I do not want mi papá to be in prison.   
I am glad she did not arrest him, but I wish they didn't fight on my birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts about this work and if you'd like to read more of it :)


End file.
